


We're Still Friends, Right?

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Civil War AU, or aka, what should happen in Captain America: Civil War because of this damn scene between Clint and Natasha.. as well as aka again, what should've been the reason behind Clint's wife and kids in Age of Ultron AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Still Friends, Right?

'We're still friends, right?'

Natasha could hear those words playing over and over again in her head, and it was unfair. This breaking out at the wrong time, this turning Clint against her for the sake of an opinion.. a damn opinion breaking them apart when he needed her, and she needed him the most. With finding out he'd been TAHITI'd, Laura and the kids and this safe life all a lie she had to play along with, he was messed up in the head, probably unsure of even what he wanted and what he once knew. Yet, he wouldn't allow her to be there for him, and if she gave in, she'd be the weak one. Their used to be safe house, that's where she'd told him to meet. No one but them knew about it, hell, it was even a secret kept from Fury. She sat there waiting, twirling her finger over the surface of the table in the jeans, black short-cut boots, and leather jacket slouched over a tank top, and waiting for him felt like an eternity. They needed to talk, and it had to be private, and she knew he'd come. She almost worried he wouldn't, but if there was one thing she knew for sure, he never let her down.

"You gonna talk, or waste my time coming out here?" Clint spoke as he leaned against the open door way, crossing his arms over his chest, and she knew he'd been there, but hadn't acknowledged it yet, her words getting stuck in her throat, because she didn't know how to react around him anymore. This was the man she actually loved, and she was fighting him. Fighting a losing battle with him.

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" She retorted, turning in the chair and catching his appearance. Combat boots, jeans, and a tight t-shirt. Why did it have to be so damn tight on him?

"Look who's talking.. isn't it a little harsh taking his side?"

"I didn't take a side, Clint. I chose what I believed in."

"You believed in it enough to fight me? To fight Rogers?" He questioned, hands at his sides now as he walked a little further into the home, shutting the door behind him and locking it. That pissed her off because he had practically done the same thing.

"I was going to betray Tony, only Cap was the only one that knew. I didn't want to fight you." She spoke, her voice low and broken as she stared back up at him, crossing her legs and her arms going over her chest. "I still don't... I called you here, because I wanted to help you."

"With what? My fake happiness?" He scoffed, shaking his head a little and leaning against the wall. "And I know this isn't betrayal... how?"

And she had to admit, that hurt. That comment cut through her like a damn knife.

"Oh, I don't know, because, one: I just told you my plan, two: why the hell would I ever side with Stark on anything... and three: maybe because I'd think you'd know me well enough by now!" She reacted, raising her voice with every reason biting the inside of her cheek and shutting her eyes for a moment as she breathed easy, and he'd never seen her lose it like that with him, lose just that bit of self control she'd always managed. "Have some common sense, Clint. If you really knew me, you'd know it wasn't true. You... you were lied to. They made you think you had a family because of those two years without you, and I had to play along. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? And I know for a fact it's killing you."

He just stared at her, tensing yet relaxing a bit before she was standing to her feet and speaking as she got closer.

"Do you have any clue how much it killed me to watch you with another woman and kids? A normal life? Two of the things I can't give you? You're sitting here getting pissed at me for fighting you, when you've already hurt me beyond repair. Well, newsflash, Barton.. I'm not fighting you anymore. I never fucking was." She half yelled, her voice raising with every word and tears threatening her eyes, because how the hell could he say this? How could he blame her for all of this when he had aided in it? "I've wanted to help you this whole damn time, and I've hated all of this shit Stark and Cap started."

"What do you mean?" He let out like an idiot, clearing his throat as he stared at her, standing directly in front of him now, and he had to resist licking his lips at the way she looked, because ever since he'd met her, he wanted her. And ever since he'd had the sense knocked back into him, he'd wanted her the same way.

"I told you to come here, because I wanted to make sure you were okay.. that was true. You haven't let me in, and I didn't want you to ignore it.. but I also wanted you here, because.. because I can't keep pretending you suddenly don't mean anything to me." She admitted, narrowing her eyes down a little, then back up to him as she spoke. They were both hesitant with their moves, almost like the trust wasn't there, but they both knew it was. It had always been there. "If you died out there before I got to tell you this.. remind you that you're still my... my best friend, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself."

"Natasha.. don't do this. You can't blame yourself if that happens. We're fighting a battle here... death happens." He said softly, shrugging a bit and staring down at her.

"Maybe I don't want to fight this anymore. You know I can't lose you." She whispered, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking up at him and biting her lip out of nerves, but he wanted his teeth worrying her lip. "I couldn't tell you this with the family.. and you don't remember. You don't remember us. I wanna remind you."

"What about us? When we were friends?"

"No... when there was more. When there should've been more. We were s - so damn close, and then this happened." She confessed as she stepped closer to him, letting out a deep breath.

"So.. I guess we're still friends aren't we?" He whispered, leaning in closer to her just breathes away from her lips, and her hands went to his chest, keeping just enough distance between them. He didn't know what he was thinking until he felt her touch, and knew neither of them wanted to deny what was going on here.. what was really between them.

"Maybe more." She nodded, staring into his eyes before she was shutting them and letting her lips graze his softly in a kiss that he was desperate to return.

"What if I wanted us to be more than friends?" He spoke quietly between a breath before they were at it again.

"I think I'd want that, too."

"So why did you really call me here?"

"To kiss you without anyone to bother us." She answered as she kissed him again, her arms slowly making their way around his neck. "And hold you... and maybe, just maybe if you don't hate me enough.."

"Have sex?" He finished as he kissed her back, his hands coming to her hips to squeeze her flesh there, bringing her closer.

"I prefer 'to fuck'."

"Well, I prefer you to shut up and keep kissing me." He commented, moving his hands a little lower, hesitant and easy in his moves as his hands gripped her firm ass, hugging her thighs and lifting her up at the faint gasp in her voice.

"Don't tell me what to do." She mummered against his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, curling her arms tighter around his neck and slipping her tongue past his lips. "I'll kiss you, I'll fuck you, I'll make love to you.."

"I don't care how as long as it's me and you. Why were we fighting each other?"

"I'd prefer you to shut up and kiss me." She repeated from his words earlier, letting her teeth now play at his bottom lip as he walked her into the bedroom with a little laugh, kicking his boots off on the way. "You still love me, right?"

"Depends on how hard you kiss me." He rasped against her lips as he laid her back on the bed, slipping her own boots off with ease and hovered over her as her lips attacked his, a smirk playing across her lips as she held him close to her. His hands skimmed and crossed their way up to her shoulders, pushing the jacket on her off of her shoulders. He was starting to remember, the way he felt her, the way they loved. He was remembering all of their memories. "I wanna try something... something a little more intimate if you're up to it."

"When have you known me to back down from a challenge, Hawkeye." She teased, grabbing his shirt and bundling the hem in her hands to tug it over his head. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Referring to my time period now, sweetheart." He chuckled, humming the tune against her neck as he grabbed her tank top and ripped it without a word, slipping her out of it.

"I liked that top." She retorted with a pout, biting his lower lip until she drew blood as she began to work the buckle of his pants, moaning when his hands touched her skin to pull her jeans down abruptly.

"Too bad."

"Fuck you."

"Love you too." He chuckled sarcastically, hooking his fingers through her panties and letting his rough, calloused fingers brush her slit, causing her to gasp as he kicked off his pants. She reached between them to push the waistband of his boxers down, grabbing his wrist and working his fingers the way she wanted against herself.

"Oh fuck.." she whispered, her bottom lip quivering as he grazed his tongue there and rubbed circles around her clit now, pinching gently as she leaned back up to kiss him again. ".. I hope this isn't what you want to try... 'cause it's not enough."

"This isn't all... just needed you all wet and hot and bothered." He whispered, bringing his fingers up to his lips to suck them clean as her tugged down her panties and reached up to pull her bra away from her body. Then his hands were everywhere on her bare body, his fingers pinching her nipple, twisting gently as he leaned down to kiss her, caressing her breast as she let out a faint cry. He moved his fingers back down her body, dipping between her lower lips and stroking gently, pressing down to her sensitive bundle of nerves and earning another gasp of pleasure as he felt her grow wetter. Then his slick fingers were trailing up her body slowly, leaving a line as he brought them back up to his lips to suck. She felt like she was going to come unglued right then, the things he was doing as she laid there, her eyes slipping open and closed as she gripped his hair and the mattress. "I wanna taste more of you."

As he said this, he adjusted himself lower, begin to trace his tongue down the line of slick between her breasts, to her stomach, down to her naval before he was pulling her hips to the edge of the bed, curling his arms around her thighs. She sat up on her elbows, stared down on him and watched as he kissed up the inside of thigh, making her toes curl before he was burying his face between her legs, licking and sucking her sweet heat.

"Fuck!" She whimpered, her voice hitching in her throat as he lapped and his tongue parted her wet folds. Her head dropped back for a moment, but then she was forcing herself to look down again because the sight of him buried in her pussy was fucking amazing.

He slid his tongue back up the mouth of her cunt so his tongue touched her throbbing clit, circling it before sucking it between his lips for a moment before burying his tongue as deeply as he could go, pressing his fingertips into her skin hard. Her grip on his hair tightened, and she was rocking against his mouth, moaning loudly. "That's it, baby, oh - oh fuck..."

He was then sitting up, and she was clinging to him, wanting more as she was a quivering mess, and curling her arms around his neck to hover over his lap as they kissed. She tasted herself on his lips and sighed his name as he grabbed her thighs gently, massaging her toned, soft flesh, his thumbs imprinting themselves against the curve of her ass.

"Just... like this, Tasha." He whispered, taking his cock and pulling her hips down a little more to slide into her easily, and she let out a throaty moan to accompany his own groan.

"Definitely w - weren't wrong, birdboy." She breathed, sighing and leaning in closer to press her lips to his again, rocking slowly in his lap up and down, back and forth, rolling her hips torturously slow because she wanted to feel it all. Feel all of him.

"I'm never wrong." He commented quickly, giving her a dirty grin as he licked his lips clean of her slick and pressed his hips up to her own, thrusting himself deeper inside of her as she rocked against him. His arms made their way around her back, sliding up her skin and curling his hands around her shoulders to hold her firmly against his chest. She gasped against his lips, letting out breathy moans as she tightened her hold around his neck, pressing her lips harder to his as she moved at a steady pace, meeting his thrusts as he fit her like a missing piece.

Her thighs clenched around his hips in time with his thrusts and the tightening of her slick walls around his hard member. She cried out his name as their movements became more and more erratic, letting her head fall back as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and licking her pulse point, beating quickly under his touch. His groans escaped as easy as her moans, and it all became too much for the two. Her full breasts pressed against his chest, sweat accumulating between them and at the back of his neck, along the ridge of his forehead, his lips against her neck, and their hands all over each, squeezing and gripping and clawing with desire. 

"Oh god, Clint.." she moaned, riding him and gripping his hair tight, holding him there as he kissed and breathed out against her neck.

"Come on, Tasha... come for, baby.. let go." He groaned against her neck, moving faster and kissing a line up her neck to nibble and suck her earlobe, fingers sinking into her back as he couldn't hold her any closer.

Soon they were coming together, breaking out in unfamiliar sounds as their sweat glistened body slid against each other's. She caressed the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair, breathing fervently and staring down at him as he rested his forehead on her shoulder, kissing her bare skin, his hands freely running up and down her back as they just sat together. Relished in the feeling... in the moment. "Let's run away."

"What?"

"Let's run away from it all. Escape it." He mumbled against her skin, kissing his way back up over her shoulder, along her neck to her lips. "The team, it's.. it's gone at this point. Everything we stayed for is history."

"So we just run?" She repeated, looking at him and kissing him back as she thought through the scenarios, the decisions. "What would we do?"

"Whatever you wanted to.. if anything, just.. disappear for the time being, for as long as this fight goes on."

"They need us, Clint."

"They don't need us enough to risk our lives for it. We don't have a team anymore, Nat.. nothing is going to be the same."

"That's a scary thought." She breathed, a half laugh escaping her lips as she brushed her thumb over his cheek. 

"We can be okay.. we can be this if that's what you want." He said, giving her the freedom to back out of this and let it go, but god, he hoped she wouldn't want that.

"I didn't fuck you out of pity, Clint. I want this to be us. I want.. I want your stability." She told him, letting her hand come to rest on his chest as the other stayed around his neck.

"Why not just.. hide out here until it's over, Tasha?" He asked her, rubbing his thumb over her lower back and kissing her lips again.

"It wouldn't feel right. Someone's gotta have their backs like we always have each other's." She shrugged, a hint of melancholy washing over her as she forged a smile, leaning down and hugging him against her, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I can't lose you in this, Nat. Please... do this with me."

"I have to give Cap intel on what Stark is doing... I can't just abandon him now. It's down to me to save him now like he saved me."

"He let you get shot for Christ's sake."

"Clint.."

"You can't abandon me either." He retorted, and she just sighed, shutting her eyes and holding him tighter. She was getting up a moment later, grabbing his hands and walking into the bathroom with him, the small shower awaiting them as they slipped in, and she tugged at his hands to bring him in closer. "What if the registration goes through? What happens then?"

"I can't run from it, Clint.. there's going to be people everywhere that want me arrested, even killed." She said as the hot water hit their bodies, washing away the grime and sweat and smell of sex as she wrapped her arms back around him and his hand came up to tenderly stroke her cheek.

"But you can disappear... we can do the whole change."

"I don't run from my problems, Barton." She retorted, raising her eyebrow at him and smirking a little.

"Well, I'm making you run. I'm making you run with me." He whispered, kissing her softly as he began to reach for the soap, squirting a generous amount on the lofu and washing it over her body.

"So what? The whole change our name, hair and accent play?" She questioned, letting her voice lay low with a sly grin.

"If you'll allow it.." he answered as he leaned back in to kiss her shoulder as he scrubbed the soap down her body, letting it drop so his hands could work their way to her hips and her arms could latch around him and her eyes slip shut.

"Just disappear. Run and hide from the world.. us two." If she was honest with herself, the way things were going right then, their bodies wrapped with each other's like no tomorrow, it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Found the possibility of Clint being TAHITI'd idea through a Tumblr post, and of course, the actual conversation between the two from the Civil War leaks was changed up a bit on a post from Tumblr as well! I couldn't resist writing this out!


End file.
